<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生病 by taoweimocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230852">生病</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoweimocha/pseuds/taoweimocha'>taoweimocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoweimocha/pseuds/taoweimocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/医生彬×王子奎<br/>/双性</p><p> </p><p>“医生---！” 庞大的双人床上躺着一个男生，穿着紫色丝质的睡袍，盖着厚实温暖的棉被，头靠在枕头上，睁着眼等待他的医生。</p><p>“王子殿下怎么了吗？” 一个穿着白净长袍，手里拿着药箱的医生敲门后开门而进。</p><p>“我不舒服。” 崔范奎见医生进来后就坐了起来，背靠在床头上。</p><p>“哪里不舒服了？” 崔秀彬走到他的床边，放下自己手中的药箱，左手背自然地抚上他的前额量体温。</p><p>“头晕。” 崔范奎道。</p><p>“没发烧，” 崔秀彬收回手 “你昨天晚上有没有睡好？我给你开一些止晕药。” 他边翻着药箱边说。</p><p>“不用。” 崔范奎双手捧着崔秀彬的头，转向自己使他看着自己。</p><p>“亲一下就好。” 他点点自己的额头。</p><p>崔秀彬失笑，把翻乱的药箱盖上，身体凑上去在他前额上落下一个吻。</p><p>“好点了吗？” 崔秀彬替他整理发丝。</p><p>“嗯，但我这里也疼了。” 崔范奎用食指在唇上点了两下，嘟起小嘴。</p><p>“你真是......” 崔秀彬有点无奈地俯身上去，吻住了他的嘴，手从耳背滑落到后颈，轻轻扶着，再慢慢加深了这个吻。</p><p>舌头之间的纠缠，津液之间的交流，躯体之间滚烫的肌肤，无一不是在提升房内暧昧的氛围。</p><p>“好点了吗？王子殿下。” 崔秀彬退开来后问，拇指指腹覆盖在崔范奎的下唇上。</p><p>崔范奎轻轻喘着气，勾上崔秀彬的颈脖，欲要再吻一次。</p><p>“待会你还有个宴会要参加。” 崔秀彬用食指抵住崔范奎的唇，道。</p><p>崔范奎像个泄气的气球般赖在崔秀彬怀里，食指一下一下地在他的胸膛画圆</p><p>“我、想、要。” 他用撒娇的语气說。</p><p>“不行，待会陛下又要骂了。” 崔秀彬在他前额上点了一下。</p><p>“我向他求情让他不骂你。” 崔范奎直起身子说。</p><p>“那怎麼行？” 崔秀彬又把他按回自己怀里。</p><p>“就一次嘛~就一次。” 毛茸茸的脑袋乱蹭着崔范奎的侧颈，睡袍的一边滑到手臂，露出光滑的肩膀。 </p><p>崔秀彬抵不过爱人的撒娇，无奈地叹了口气后就把他压倒在床上。</p><p>“就一次。” 崔秀彬竖起食指示意。</p><p>语毕，崔秀彬就吻上崔范奎的唇，吸啜他的唇瓣，湿润的舌头相互交缠，莫大的卧室里只剩下接吻时发出‘啧啧’的水声，好不色情。</p><p>崔秀彬直起身子，从上往下地望着崔范奎，此刻的他露着一边的肩，领口胡乱地搭在人的胸前，随着他的呼吸有规律地上下起伏。睡袍的绑带松了，像一条蛇般搭在他纤细的腰上，白皙的双脚微微张开，私密部位表露无遗，花蕊跟着呼吸的频率开合着，仿佛在邀请崔秀彬进入。</p><p>崔秀彬看着花穴，那个仅属于他的秘密花园，伸出手指慢慢插进去，又扯开崔范奎的睡袍，俯身含住胸前的樱桃，先是轻舔，再来是用唇瓣包裹着它，口腔内温热的舌头灵活地舔弄着乳粒，另一边也有被崔秀彬好好地照顾，修长的手指在上面轻轻按压，又把整洁干净的指甲陷进去，爽得崔范奎昂头呻吟。</p><p>崔秀彬把手指抽出来时，崔范奎身上的浴袍已褪到手腕，从穴里流出来的水滴到紫色的布料上，使颜色变得更为深色。</p><p>崔秀彬解开皮带，把硕大从西装裤里拿出来，裤子随即连同底裤一起掉到地上，再被崔秀彬一脚扫开。他动作俐落地扯松领带，白袍还完完整整地套在他身上，崔秀彬把性器一点一点地往崔范奎的穴里送，才刚进入一点，崔范奎就痛得要抓紧床单，手指也因为用力而泛白。</p><p>“忍着。” 崔秀彬心疼地握住他的手，与他十指紧扣。</p><p>崔范奎咬着下唇，试图缓解痛楚，又被崔秀彬的舌头分开，舌头与舌头的缠绵更好令崔范奎分心。</p><p>温暖的穴肉慢慢包裹着崔秀彬的阴茎，内壁的肉堪比于女性的阴部，等全根进入后，崔秀彬开始缓慢地抽插，花穴一下一下地吞吐着他的性器，崔范奎则在解开他的衬衫纽扣，手上的动作随着下身的顶撞被变得不稳，一颗纽扣解来解去也解不开。崔范奎最喜欢崔秀彬的胸脯，结实的肌肉散发着他的体香，是崔范奎最喜欢靠着的一个位置。</p><p>“解不到......” 崔范奎嘴上嘀咕着，心里急得连声音也带着哭腔。</p><p>“我来。” 崔秀彬拉下崔范奎的手，三两下便解开了衬衫，连同白袍一同扔到地上。</p><p>两具赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起，地上有两人散落的衣服，房间只充斥着崔范奎的呻吟和下体碰撞的‘啪啪’声。</p><p>“满意吗？......王子殿下。” 崔秀彬从接吻中的缝隙说了这句话。</p><p>“嗯......嗯......” 崔范奎从喉咙里发出声音，不知道是回应还是呻吟。</p><p>他们不知疲倦地跟对方索吻、配合，以及回应。崔秀彬每一下抽插都比上一下的重、下一下的轻，越来越快，越来越深，越来越重。崔范奎嘴上虽说着‘不要了’，但双脚还是诚实地勾住崔秀彬的腰，脚趾爽得卷缩起来，胯间的阴茎耸立着，随着崔秀彬的动作前后微微晃动着，穴里的水越来越多，把两人下体的耻毛都沾湿。</p><p>随着逐渐变快的动作，也把崔范奎带上了高潮，前端泄出一股股精液，射到了自己的小腹上，晶莹剔透又带着点米白色的精液被崔秀彬涂开，他又抽插了几下后就射进崔范奎的穴里。</p><p>拔出性器，崔秀彬稍微把崔范奎的下身捧起，花蕊的肉瓣随着呼吸开开合合，不免流出了一些崔秀彬的精液。</p><p>“如果你能怀孕就好了。” 崔秀彬有点可惜地道。</p><p>崔范奎喘着气，身体因为高潮而斗着，崔秀彬见他呼吸平稳下来后才抱他进浴室清理，途中也有些不知是谁的液体滴在高级的云石地板上。</p><p>“亏你还是医生，你见过哪个XXY染色体的能够怀孕。” 崔范奎反驳道，声音有些有气无力的感觉。</p><p>“那不一样，你是特别的。” 崔秀彬边说边替他擦身体。</p><p>换上衣服后的崔范奎更显高贵，黑色的衣服在肩膀位置上有两块金色特显高贵的布料，旁边有着金黄色的线。</p><p>“你好美，我的陛下。” 崔秀彬从后抱着崔范奎。</p><p> </p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>